Burning Love
by BookLoverX100000
Summary: One boy who changed my life. One boy who promised to love me forever. One boy who would break my heart. Edited by the wonderful MrsGinevraPotter
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__**: I hope you like my story! It's the first one I've written that I plan on finishing. Flames welcome!**_

* * *

I stare at myself in my floor length mirror. My choppy brown hair is pulled back, and my chocolate brown eyes are highlighted with a soft red eyeshadow. The light pink lip gloss felt strange on my lips.  
My eyes fell on my simple grey and white tank top and faded blue jeans.  
It's just a date, I remind myself. It's nothing special. Well, except for the fact it was my first, and I had no idea what to expect.  
Am I dressed to formal? To casual? Should I put my hair down? Wear a necklace?  
I glanced up at the clock on my wall. I had five minutes until I was supposed to met him at the theater. There was no time for last minute changes, so I hoped I dressed appropriately.  
I arrived at the theater just in time. I saw him walking up to the ticket stand just as I stepped into the building.  
He had on a simple white t-shirt and dark jeans, so it seems that my choice of clothing was appropriate.  
He saw me and waved me over. I couldn't help but stare into his warm brown eyes. He gave me my ticket and we walked into the theater.  
Through the bright light of the movie screen, I could see his curly black hair, and mischievous smile as the movie started.  
I realized I had no idea what the movie was and began to worry. He wasn't exactly the type to chose something romantic or family friendly. I could only assume it was a horror film.  
I hate horror movies, but he thought they were the best and even better, he loved to scare me.  
But that's what I like about him, he's different. Not many boys would take their date to see a scary movie on the first date, knowing perfectly well she hated them.  
I sat through the whole movie with my eyes closed and fists clenched as I listened to screams of the actors on the screen.

When the movie was over I was practically shaking with fear, as he walked out of the theater laughing hysterically. I couldn't help but laugh a little, too.  
It was still quarter to nine and I didn't have to be home until eleven.  
We walked to the park down the street and sat side by side on the swings.  
We talked about the movie, or rather he talked about how hilarious it was to watch my terrified expression.  
Normally I would has been angry, but I realized he had been watching me through out the whole movie.  
I laughed along with him.  
But something stopped my laughter, from a distance I could hear a soft growl came from behind me.  
I froze in the swing as the sound got closer.  
The next thing I knew I was pushed off the swing and onto the ground.

* * *

_**A/N: Be sure to review! Flames are welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own Allison._**

* * *

Leo POV

"Do you think she's alright, Percy? She's been unconscious for four hours! Should we get Will?" I asked anxiously, glancing at Allison.

Percy placed a hand on my shoulder, "She'll be fine. Just be patient."

I pursed my lips and looked down at Alli, "I have to tell her."

Percy shot me a look, "You can't. She's a mortal, she can't know."

"I have to. She's my girlfriend. She deserves to know."

"Leo, I know you care about her, but telling her would only put her in more danger."

"What if it was Annabeth? You would tell her, I know you would."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he knew I was right.

"Fine. You're right. I'll see you later Leo." Percy said before walking out of the infirmary.

Allison POV

My eyes finally opened and I wondered if it was all a dream, but my Leo stood next to me with a concerned expression.

He looked up at me and noticed I was awake.

"Alli! You're awake! I was so worried, what do you remember?" He asked questions so fast I almost didn't catch what he was saying. "Leo, where am I?"

"Well… Its kind of a long story." He began, "You know about the greek gods, right?" I nodded slowly not seeing where this was going. "Ok, the thing is they're real…"

I didn't let him finish, "The greek gods are real? That's not possible!"

"I know its a lot to take in but its true. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. They are called demigods. My dad is Hephaestus."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-your dad is a god?"

He nodded. "Yeah. This is Camp Half-Blood, where demigods like me come to train to survive in the mortal world."

"Survive?"

"Yeah, the gods aren't the only real myths. There are all kinds of monsters constantly trying to kill us."

"But, I'm not a demigod, right? I mean, both my parents are alive and-human."

"No, you're definitely a mortal. I'm only telling you this 'cuz-Well, do you remember what happened last night? Before you woke up here?"

I looked at him confused. "No. I just remember falling. Nothing else. Why?"

He looked over at me worriedly. "Well, you fell because there was a hellhound that caught my scent. It pushed you down before I could get my sword out. I guess you're lucky you didn't get hurt."

I looked at him, worried. "Why? Are you okay?" I looked at his face and arms for any evidence that he was hurt.

He laughed, the same laugh I remember from our first date.

_FLASHBACK_

We were at an amusement park and we were stuck on the top of the ferris wheel.

Being scared of heights, I was squeezing his arm so tight I may have cut off his circulation.

Leo hadn't seemed to mind though, in fact he thought it was hilarious.

Luckily his laugh made me forget about how high up we were, and I playfully punched him in the arm.

He distracted me for the rest of the time we were stuck, and I momentarily forgot about my fear.

_END FLASHBACK_

Just as I finished my thoughts Leo began talking to me. "So, now that you know about me being a demigod and all can I give you a tour of the camp? I can introduce you to all my fellow demigods."

I laughed and took Leo's hand. Together we**walked out of the bright white, bland infirmary. **

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update. I had a severe case of writers block. Next update will be as soon as I got around to it. Or after I get a review! Flames welcome!_**


End file.
